Behind closed doors
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Aaron takes a peek inside Kai's room and sees something he wasn't expecting.


Title: Behind closed doors  
Summary: Aaron takes a peek inside Kai's room and sees something he wasn't expecting.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Hinted: Hiro/Claude  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, relatively pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Thought I'd try something different. Lets hope it turns out ok. Enjoy!

* * *

Aaron stretches himself out on the floor of the Granger's dojo. He and his team where staying a few days in Japan, or until Barthez has been found. The stupid bastard has been seen drunk in a bar, muttering something about getting revenge against the pack of bratty bladers.

He was kinda miffed that when Barthez said bratty bladers, everyone automatically thought of them. But who else could Barthez possibility be talking about? It still miffed him none the less.

He yawned and stretched again. He was so bored, so incredibly bored. Tyson was practicing kendo with his over the top, eccentric grandfather. Although he can be overwhelming at times and hard to understand with his surfer dude lingo, Aaron likes the old coot.

Daichi was outside cutting firewood. He thinks that the exercise will improve his blading. Well, that's what Tyson has told him. Truth be told he only wanted to get out of doing the chores.

Max was in America with his mum and Ray had to head back to his village, something to do with the elders, or something. Aaron wasn't exactly interested. Rude? Probably.

Kenny was no doubt at home looking stuff up on Beyblade and how to create a stronger blade, if that was even possible.

Hilary has taken Matilda hostage and went shopping, saying she has seen some of the 'cutest outfits that are to die for' of something. Again, Aaron didn't really care.

Claude was talking with the elder Granger son, Hiro or something. Aaron couldn't help but smirk. He saw Claude speaking with the older man, a blush as clear as day on his cheeks. Aw, Claude has a crush.

Kai was staying with the Grangers as well. Something to do with his Grandfather. Apparently the Granger's dojo was some sort of safe haven.

And Miguel… Where is Miguel? Last time he saw his captain was when he was sharing a few words with Kai, the silent teen.

Aaron sat up, stretching his arms over his head. Since he was bored he might as well seek out his captain and see what he has been up to. Nodding to himself he climbed to his feet, placing both hands on the small of his back, arching it. Damn, what he would do for a proper bed…

He walked out of the lounge room, or whatever it was, and began his search. He looked in the most obvious places such as the room he was staying in to outside where the blade dish was. Along his way he stumbled across Claude and Hiro. He had to hide a snigger when Hiro said something that made his tall, thin friend blush. The two was so obviously flirting with each other. He sees it, everyone sees it, hell even Tyson sees it. But he doesn't see it as flirting, more being friendly.

Friendly? Aaron snorted.

After a few more minutes he still found no sign of his captain. Aaron scratched his head and decided to ask the last person he last saw speaking to Miguel. He walked over to Kai's room but notice the door opened a bit. Curiosity getting the best of him, Aaron glanced around the hallway. Seeing there were no one around, he opened the door a tad and peeked inside.

What he saw was not something he was expecting.

His captain had his arms wrapped around the waist of the blue hair enigma, pulling him up against him. The Russian had his arms around the blonde's neck, fingers entangled in his hair, their lips pressed against each others.

Miguel from Barthez Battalion was kissing Kai from the Blitzkrieg boys.

It wasn't just a mere pressing of the lips either. It was a drawn out, full on passionate kiss. Their lips moved hungrily against each others, drawing out moans from the both of them.

The kiss suddenly ended but the passion did not. Miguel leaned his head down to nip at Kai's delicate neck. Kai moaned and arched himself against Miguel, his hands running through the blond hair.

Aaron blinked and blinked again.

His captain was in an passionate embrace with Kai from the hard core Russian team.

… Oh, the scandal!

Aaron giggled with joyous glee and continued to watch. The kissing continued, the two totally unaware of the peeping tom.

"Aaron, what the hell are you doing?"

Startled, Aaron stood up straight. He laughed nervously when the door slammed opened. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of red eyes stared shocked at the dark skin teen.

Claude looked at Kai and Miguel. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the two of them looked dishevel. "What's going on?" He asked.

Aaron smirked. "Probably the same thing that's going on between you and Hiro." He sniggered as Claude blush, his eyes wide.

Kai suddenly narrowed his eyes and snarled. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"… Yep." Aaron said, then took off running down the hallway and outside. A split second later Kai followed.

"Get back here!" He snarled.

"You've got yourself a real wildcat here, Miguel!" Aaron called over his shoulder, laughing all the way.

Miguel sighed but then eyed Claude slyly. "What is going on between you and Hiro?" He asked.

Claude blushed.

* * *

There, the end of yet another little pointless doodle (God, I hate that word). Aaron is such a pervert, isn't he? Well, in my fics he is. I hope it was alright.

Read and review.


End file.
